


I knew YOU were trouble.

by MindAndHeart



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bad vampire, Blood, F/F, Philosophy, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindAndHeart/pseuds/MindAndHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad and harmful vampire who is able to kick any ass is back. And Laura Hollis again was not ready for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I knew YOU were trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> What would happen after 2x15.

“I'm sorry, that didn’t work,” Danny said, and I saw her awkward smile, looking at her. At this time, there is Carm out of nowhere. I swallowed. Damn, what the hell? She impressively went into the room, looking around me with contempt. Her face was completely indifference. I look at her in disbelief. Lord, what she wears? Really? Bad vampire who can kick anyone ass is back?

 

“Um, I ... I think I need to get out of here,” Danny stands up from the couch, while I can’t look away from Carmilla. She comes closer to me.

 

“See you later, Hollis,” Danny leaves the room when Carmilla looked at her. Jealousy? I think not. Now it’s not my vampire.

 

“Hi,” I smiled, looking at this unfamiliar face tough. “You're back.”

 

Carmilla lifted her chin, looking at me. I swallowed. A grin crept across her lips.

 

“I was not sure that you really back,” I felt uncomfortable, trying to smile.

 

“Well, of course, I’m back. This apartment of my mother,” she’s kidding me.

 

“This is not what I mean.”

 

“Oh, I know what you mean,” Carm abuts hands on her hips, looking menacingly at me and smiling.This is not the smile that I used to see at her face when she looks at me. “But if you and your knight in shining armor need more space... well...find another room.” 

 

I sighed. Lord, well, what with you?

 

“All right. Firstly, between me and Danny is nothing happened,” Carmilla looks at me with interest. “And, secondly, all my equipment here, and if you don’t want to see me here …” Carm laughed, looking at the camera “… with friends who really care about the university and want to help me, then, is that you can find another room.”

  
“Dream on, creampuff. I will not go anywhere from here,” I put my hands on my hips, staring at the arrogant vampire.

  
“Me too,” I snorted. Carm smiled wryly.

 

“Well, then we need to divide the space,” Carmilla sits on a chair, and I want to fall under the ground. I sighing loudly.

 

“Well, forgive me. How much time do you need to forgive me? Month, a year or two? I will wait,” I whisper, trying not to cry immediately. Hollis, don’t be a crybaby.

 

“Your life is too short to wait,” I turn over the body to Carmilla and stares at her. She stared back at me. Her staccato laugh almost ripped off my skin. Heard her sarcastic laugh, so terrible, that it scared me. The pain that is difficult to endure, but get rid of it even worse.

 

“I feel like a vampire with a cross around my neck,” she says, laughing bitterly.

  
“Why?”

  
  
“I’m monster,” she smiles and shows me her dangerous white fangs. I'm afraid to imagine how many people her fangs killed. “The facts, the only thing I have. This is my past. The past make me live. Without them I am nothing. Just body.”

  
“Only if you act like a monster,” Carm looked at me sternly and I stepped back, pushing my feet into the couch.

 

“Don’t try to talk heart to heart with the vampire,” her velvet voice blends perfectly with the growl that escaped from her lips. “Don’t you care that I'm a monster?”

 

“Yes,” I said with a weak voice. “I do not care.”

 

“You don’t care? What am I not a human?”

 

“No,” I’ve never care, but thoughts on this subject, never left my head. Sometimes I come to the correct conclusion.

 

“Laura, you're aware of the fact that the world is divided into those who drink blood, and those who are born only to give her,” she leans forward. I swallowed.

 

“I hate you,” these words break from my lips before I have time to figure it out. Carmilla laughed loudly, leaning back in her chair.

 

“Yes? How cute. I hate myself constantly.”

 

“Sorry, I just ...”

 

“The next time think before you want to think,” she snorts.

 

“Why are you angry at me?”

 

“Rage and anger is the first natural reaction to my every manifestation of human stupidity. That is, in the event of nine out of ten average. Although, in the case of you, ten out of ten,” Carm laughs again. And then I cried, unwittingly. The tears rolled down on my cheeks, and I could not help myself. I covered my face, not wanting to see how Carmilla will starts to laugh at me. I don’t want to see that smile and indifferent contempt in her eyes.

  
I felt her hands which grabbed me by the waist with rough and quick motion. Not having time to understand what happened, I was sitting on the lap of Carm who clasped her arms around me, squeezing.

 

“Laura ...” I sobbed. God, why am I such a crybaby and an idiot?

 

“You broke up with me. You gave up. You betrayed our common future. You took my soul and tore my heart, and now you come back, releasing sarcastic jokes to me and hurting me. I'm only human, Carm! I make mistakes ... and I ... I'm only nineteen! I have no such life experiences as you, although it’s life experience can’t be called like this,” I cried “and yes, maybe I'm stupid, but ... I …”

 

“Laura, damn it, enough to weep and look at me!” Carm growled. I removed my hands from my face, not daring to look at my vampire.

 

“Laura, look at me, I said,” I looked up. Her eyes were filled with tenderness and anxiety. I sniffed. I studied her face millimeter by millimeter, and could not see enough. I think I could have every day for eternity to look at her, and I have never tired of it. But, unfortunately, I don’t have eternity. I wanted to touch her, but I was afraid to do it. Silly? But I'm afraid ... God, I'm obsessed with her.

 

“You give me pleasure is the fact that you live and breathe. I have never wanted more, until I met you,” Carm wipes my tears with her thumb. “I don’t want to choose someone other than you. I met you ... In my heart was full a lot of emptiness. It can be filled with pain or you. It so happened that there was a second. You. I didn’t know that you be my endless pain. I had no idea that love means to feel pain. You know, I'm beginning to think you're the best in my life, but now I realize that it’s not. I regret that I met you.”

 

“Me too,’ I'm sobbing. Carmilla gently takes me by the chin, and then kisses me on the lips. It was an indescribable feeling. My brain struggled in the ongoing, all rising pleasure and heart beats against ribs as if someone hammering piles into me. Muscles burn like bones along the paved glowing wires. It was so sweet that took my breath away. Looking up from the mouth of Carm, I tried to make a breath, but I could not because I was pulled back so roughly. I groaned. Carmilla’s fingers moved across my thighs. I put my hands on her shoulders, breaking the kiss.

 

“Wait, I need oxygen,” I lift my head up, closing my eyes and breathing heavily, hear her throaty laugh.

  
  
“Why? You can breathe me,” I felt a kiss on the neck, and then the tongue sliding upwards. I squeezed my fingers on the shoulders of Carmilla. And after ... followed a strong bite, which caused my loud cry, which was immediately stopped by her hand, which roughly covered my mouth. These were her words in my neck, her hatred in my blood, her love in my pulse. I closed my eyes. I feel fire in my blood. Blood it’s her drug. And then ... I feel ease groan, realizing that it’s no fangs pierced my skin.

 

“Your blood, souland your body ... you ... all belongs to me,” Carm grabs my neck, kissing, and the metallic taste of blood in my mouth makes me gasp even more.

 

“It hurts me ...” I said plaintively.

 

“It hurts me too,” and I instantly find myself pinned to the wall. Pain burns in my back instantly, and I gave a little scream, which immediately stops into bite-kiss, which Carm gives to my lips. It was painful. It was rough. It was impossible. She is biting my lips, kissing my lips, tongue is licking the blood that I feel on my lips.

 

Carm is holding her hands on my hips that my legs crossed behind her back. My fingers find their place in the dark hair. She took off my shirt and a bra. Carm bites my neck. She strongly bites the skin, apparently leaving marks. I screamed when her fangs again pierced into my neck.

 

Strong and light bites stabbed in the shoulder, then to the clavicle, then in the chest, making me groan. Carmilla puts me on my feet, running her fingers on my stomach and lower, unzipping my jeans. Then her hand slide up, clutching my waist, then her hot hand touch my chest. Thumb strongly pressed on the nipple.

 

Carm abruptly grabbed me by the neck, staring into my eyes. Her eyes were burning. She kisses me. Her hand lowered my pants with underwear down. I almost parted thighs, hearing grin of Carm. Carmilla’s fingers slides down from my chin, on my belly, and then her fingers stops and slide into me in the fast rhythm. Carmilla buried her nose in my neck, biting the skin. My hands gripped the back of Carm. She just imprinted me into the wall, helping herself with her hips, biting the skin on my neck. Strongly.

 

Feeling a third finger, I cried. Carmilla kisses my lips.

 

“It hurts me,” I whisper to her lips when she kisses me again.

 

“It hurts me too,” she whispers to me, adding a fourth finger. I moaned loudly when I felt my orgasm. Carm gently kissed me on the lips, pressing her forehead against my cheek. I was a little shake. Carmills’s fingers are still into me.

 

“If you’re again ...” I don’t give Carm finish her sentences, glaring at her lips with a kiss.

 

“Of course I am …”


End file.
